


Library Stop

by rasberrytears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Analogical can be platonic or romantic, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasberrytears/pseuds/rasberrytears
Summary: Logan makes and accidental pick up line.  That's all. Background Royalty.





	Library Stop

Logan had dragged Roman, Patton, and Virgil to the library. While Logan looked through the science fiction section, Patton and Roman went to the kids section. Virgil, realizing he would be there for awhile, decided to pull out his phone. 

That is...until he noticed a sign out of the corner of his eye reading 'Horror'. He ended up wandering over, looking over some of the titles. 

"What are you looking at?" Virgil jumped, having not noticed Logan was there. 

"Oh... Uh... Not sure yet." 

"Well, tell me when you find something you like. I have a library card so I can check you out." Virgil felt the blush creep up his face. 

"'Check you out'?" 

Logan pulled out his library card, showing it to Virgil, "Yeah! I can check out up to 100 books on this." Virgil face palmed. Damn this idiot. 

"What... Are you doing?"

"You just said a pick up line. Like, a really dumb one." Virgil started laughing, "And you did it on accident!" 

"Oh." Logan looked down embarrassed, "Well, I'm going to continue looking at books."

"Ah, shit, Logan! I didn't mean to laugh at you! It was just...kinda funny that happened. It's not... You don't need to be embarrassed!" 

"I'm not...embarrassed." Virgil gave him a look that meant he didn't buy into it. 

"It's fine, I'm used to not understanding your odd way of talking and interacting." 

"Hey! It's alright! What kind of books did you find?" Logan's eyes lit up, and he began showing him the books he had chosen. He then recommended The Graveyard Book to Virgil, and he happily accepted.

They went to get Roman and Patton, seeing Roman sprawled across Patton's lap as they read a story with an orange cat on the cover.

Virgil snorted at the sight of them. "So how many books do you guys have?" 

Patton gestured to the stack of books next to them that looked about ready to fall over." 

Logan cleared his throat for attention, "We should go ahead and check out, I'm starting to get hungry." 

Patton jumped off the beanbag he was sitting on, effectively knocking Roman to the ground. "Steak and Shake!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some prompts! I write Logan-centric fics.


End file.
